1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release joint, and more particularly to a quick-release joint for coupling two tubes so the tubes can be separated or folded for storage in a more compact space.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick-release joint for combining two tubes includes a first coupler securely engaged with a first tube, a second coupler securely engaged with a second tube and connected to the first coupler by a hinge mechanism, and a fastener selectively engaged with both the first and second couplers to secure the engagement between the first coupler and the second coupler. The fastener includes a bolt and a cover having a through hole to allow the bolt to extend therethrough. The cover has a first side engaging with the first coupler and a second side engaging with the second coupler such that after the cover engages with both the first and second couplers, the bolt threadingly extends through the through hole to secure the engagement of the cover to the first and second couplers. Thereafter the first tube and the second tube are securely connected with each other via the joint. However, when reviewing the engagement of the cover with both the first coupler and the second coupler, it is noted that the engagement between the first coupler and the second coupler merely depends on the cover and hinge so that after a period of time continuously bearing the force of maintaining the engagement between the first coupler and the second coupler, the fastener easily breaks or there will be misalignment or loose engagement between the first tube and the second tube due to the wear of the fastener.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional joint, the present invention intends to provide an improved quick-release joint to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.